gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The EITC Comedy Series Week 6
''- Beckett writes a letter to Elizabeth Swan - '' Letter:"''Hey, Lizzy, i just wanted you to know that im going to rudly interrupt your wedding and ruin the whole damn thing. Of ourse you will be tramatized but uh yea.... its just good business. So... yea im going to arrest your soon to be husband.. you know what i cant remember whats that is called... hmm... oh well screw it... but yea, i was wondering that... when your behind bars.. that we could go out some where some time eh? Of course i will send your soon to be husband to a dangerous mission, but not alot of people know this but, that was to get him away from you. So.. yea i want to see you sometime... maybe some tea eh? Alright kiddo see you later." - ''Elizabeth Swan writes back to Beckett - '' ''Letter:"''Uh, hell no. I mean look at you... your shorter then most of your men. You have grey hair, and you came all this way from africa or where ever the hell it is, to the Caribbean. Your an idiot. So the answer is no." - ''Beckett writes a letter back to Elizabeth Swan - '' ''Letter:"W''ho the hell do you take me for? Me shorter then the rest of my men... yea well its not my fualt.. i have a disease.. that messes with my growth.. and grey hair? ITS A WIG YOU STUPID...... im not going to finish that. Also we came from the west indies, not africa. Geez, think your so smart. Its not my fualt that you were over chosesn by your husbend over his father. He decided to take more time with his father not you... He probably said.. damn get me away from this stupid witch. God she drives me crazy to the point i want to cut out my heart and be the new flying dutchmen. Oh wait! HERES ME CHANCE. And thats what happened. - Elizabeth Swan writes a letter back again to Beckett - Letter:"Ha! Who would want to go out with a man that has a disease? And he chose his father over me because he barely got to have time with them. Man your such a jerk, with you talking and acting that way to me. How in the hell do you think i would ever want to go out with you like that attitude? Such a Jerk. You know what, im going to ignore you now. ''5 days later ''- Beckett writes a letter back to Elizabeth Swan - '' Letter:"''baybe, im sorry for my inexcusable actions. Please forgive me." ''2 days later ''- Beckett writes another letter to Elizabeth Swan - '' Letter:"''Come on Baybe. Dont be like this!" - Elizabeth Swan writes another Letter Back to beckett - Letter:" Fine, 2 words......." ''6 days later ''- Elizabeth Swan writes last note to Beckett - '' Letter:"Bite me." - Grooves puts downs letters that he just read look around the office making sure Beckett did not catch him sneaking in -'' Grooves:" Damn, he just got OWNED! - Grooves Daughter Walks in - Daughter:" Daddy." Grooves:" Yes?" Daughter:" How are baby's made?" Grooves:" Ah, Crap! 'And that is the end of the EITC Comedy Series Week 6! ''' Hope you Enjoyed! Next Producer Like What you saw here? Sign your name here and give a funny idea for what the Next EITC Comedy Series should be about! Credits Sven Daggersteel- The man that gave me this idea. Ending Song Hope you Enjoyed! Stay tuned for the Next EITC Comedy Series Week 7! Category:EITC